Costume Change! Yuan and Kratos
by Makito
Summary: PG for slight language. This was a ficlet inspired by a fanart my friend drew for me. Yuan and Kratos are bored, and decide to try on each other's "unpractical" clothes. Short and silly.
1. Costume Change! Yuan and Kratos

A/N: Dedicated to my dear Kybok. This little ficlet was inspired by a random fanart she did for me of Yuan and Kratos in each other's clothes. 333 Please do review, as I love constructive criticism/feedback.

Disclaimer: Short and simple. I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or it's respective characters.

Yuan and Kratos sat across from each other, on either side of the campfire, bored. Mithos went on a walk with Martel, leaving the two to keep each other company. Not a word had been spoken in the fifteen minutes since the siblings left. Yuan, his head tilted slightly to the right, commented slowly, "I never quite noticed before... How in the hell do you fight with such tight pants? They must be uncomfortable."

Kratos raised a thin brow and retorted, "And how do _you_ fight with that cape? I keep waiting for you to tangle your weapon in it. And besides, these pants are quite form-fitting, and very comfortable."

Another long silence ensued, Yuan scowling slightly. He liked his cape, thank you very much. The blunette raised his forearm, resting his chin in his hand. "What would you say to trying on each other's outfits? We're about the same size, and you must be as curious as I am."

Kratos couldn't help but add, "Bored is more like it. ...Fine, I don't see why not."

Inner Yuan pumped his fists in victory, but Outer Yuan just nodded and stood up. Kratos joined him on the other side of the fire, and the two removed their capes almost in unison. Kratos pulled off his gloves, and set them over his cape-thing, which rested on the log Yuan had recently vacated. Yuan removed his chest and forearm armor, setting it on top of his cape as well, which was next to Kratos' pile.

Kratos removed his belts, and then the shirts came off. Kratos pulled on the tight navy t-shirt, whilst Yuan pulled on the form-fitting purple tank top. Yuan slipped on the mid-bicep length gloves, and Kratos clipped Yuan's armor on, which just barely fit him.

Shortly after, boots were removed, and pants were slipped off, going to the opposite man. Yuan awkwardly climbed into Kratos' purple hot pants, while Kratos picked at the baggy crème pants he now wore. Yuan put the belts on, and then they finished the look with capes.

After testing out their outfits by walking around some, they met back by the fire and took a look at each other. Kratos smirked knowingly and asked, "So? How uncomfortable are my pants?"

Yuan smirked back and flipped a wrist in the air. "They'd probably be more comfortable if I had some boxer briefs like you. But I can see how you wear these and fight."

Kratos nodded. "And I can see how you can fight in this cape. It's a lot more maneuverable than it seems... Wait a minute, how do _you_ know I wear boxer briefs? Were you looking?!?"

Yuan made a very quick escape, passing up Mithos and Martel, who were almost back to the campsite. The looks on their faces were priceless.


	2. Costume Change! Zelos and Lloyd

**A/N:** So at the behest of a couple of reviewers, some friends, and inspired by the fanart that Kybok popped out not too long ago, I post a second chapter to the Costume Change! Series. Replies to the reviews are at the bottom. -heartheart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or its respective characters.

Zelos was stuck in a room with Lloyd. Again. Why did he always get stuck with him? He wanted to share a room with the girls, but nooooo. Everyone always got _so mad_ when he suggested that! He just wanted to protect them! He was positive that they'd feel much safer with The Great Zelos around.

However, The Great Zelos was shunned once again, and now stuck with his boring bud, Lloyd. How many times was he gonna polish those swords? Geez. Then it hit him.

Zelos grinned foxily and tilted his head, focusing azure eyes on the brunette across the room from him. "Say bud, how would you like to try on my nice, fancy clothes?"

Lloyd looked up from his sword, raising a brow. "...Zelos. What makes you think I want to wear _your_ clothes? They're _pink_."

Zelos pouted. "But Lloyd! They're rich people clothes. I bet you'd _love_ to try them on! And I want to try on your backwoods, poor people clothes! ...And hey, did you just make fun of _my_ pink overcoat? It's very handsome, I'll have you know. It takes a lot of balls to wear pink clothes... Besides, it accentuates my beautiful blue eyes."

The redhead batted his eyelashes at the dual swordsman, who sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. I'll humor you this once."

Zelos' eyes glittered and he jumped right off the bed. "Yay! Now hurry up and strip, bud!"

Lloyd sighed once more and set down his sword, starting with his brown leather belts. The red boots went next, then his brown suspenders, his red gloves, his red shirt, his white undershirt, socks, and then his dark gray pants.

Zelos, who had watched Lloyd get undressed, smirking, commented off-handedly, "I always figured you were a tighty-whities kinda guy, bud!"

Before Lloyd could answer, the redhead started to take his own clothes off. He slowly slid his mid-bicep gloves off, and then undid the fastenings on his overcoat, which was then slid off his shoulders and onto the bed. His boots came off, then his belt with the sword and sheath still attached, his tight black shirt, and then his slightly-baggy white pants.

Lloyd's eyes widened, and he asked, "Wh-what the hell is that?!"

Zelos looked down curiously, then back up. "What, you've never seen a thong before?"

The redhead did a little twirl to show off the back, chuckling as Lloyd stuck out his tongue.

Zelos, eager to try on the poor peoples' clothes, gathered Lloyd's clothes up and started to put them on, like a little kid dressing up in their parents clothes.

The redhead easily pulled the pants on, which were _still_ baggy on him, left the undershirt off, as it wouldn't quite fit him anyways, pulled on the red shirt, Lloyd's gloves, and he put the belts on. He tugged at the little slack the shirt material gave, smiling. It fit him nicely.

Zelos slipped the boots on, surprised to find that he and Lloyd wore the same size shoes, and walked over to the full-length mirror on the opposite wall from the beds, next to the little sink.

Admiring himself in the mirror, he smiled, hands on his hips. "Not bad, Mister Zelos Wilder. Not bad at all. They're pretty comfortable, too."

Turning around to see Lloyd's progress, Zelos blinked.

And he blinked again.

Let's just have him blink once more for extra emphasis.

He was silent for a long time, observing the teen wearing his clothes.

After a few good minutes of tension, he burst out, laughing. Lloyd frowned and asked, "What, do I really look that stupid?" He pushed the redhead aside to take a look in the mirror, tilting his head as he checked his reflection.

...Oh. Oops.

He had somehow managed to put the pants on inside-out, and they were reversible. Apparently, they were originally pajamas, because the design on the inside, or outside, now, was this God-awful purple color, with strange little... Wait a second, were those Gnomelettes?!

.........Ugh! What the hell was Zelos _wearing_ these days?!

-----

**MoonCannon: **-blush blush- 10/10? Stop it, that'll go right to my head. I'm very glad that you enjoyed it, though. Thank you very much! -heart-

**SSJ-KybokSilverfang:** Hiiiihihihi! Of course I wrote it! And now there's a second chapter! (Keep up the inspiring fanart, slave! XD) I'm glad that you, out of everyone, enjoyed it. -heart heart-

**Penguin Goddess 2005:** Why thank you! I'm happy that you enjoyed it! -heart- Hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first!

**Katandshadow:** Hehe Gods, this'll go right to my head! I'm glad you liked it so much. I'm especially glad you liked the strip scene. X3 Quite all right, I'm a huge lech too. (Read: Queen of Perverts) Hope you enjoy the second chapter, too!


End file.
